Systems and methods for producing charcoal in a continuous manner by moving organic feed through retorts are known. For example, Canadian Patent No. 2,242,279 discloses an apparatus for continuous charcoal production comprising a heated tubular retort with a screw element extending through the retort.
Several problems exist with prior systems. The moisture content of organic feed fed into the retorts is often higher than desired. Heating and cooling of the system causes thermal dimensional changes of metal components that cause strain at connections between the retort auger and the motor driving the retort auger, and at the connections between parts of the manifold used to vent biogas from the retorts. Biogas is often channelled to the charcoal storage bin, resulting in an explosion hazard. Biogas produced by the system may not be sufficiently “dried” to provide syngas useful as fuel. There is a need for systems and methods that address at least some of these problems.